


heat haze

by juricii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination, Burning alive, Character Death, Cults, DO NOT READ IF IT'LL TRIGGER YOU, Depression, Drowning, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I don't make the rules sorry, Impaled, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Sanity, Multiple Deaths, Murder, No Fluff, Not Happy, ONCE AGAIN: PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!!!, Pain, Rebellion, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, THIS IS JUST: HOW MANY WAYS CAN I KILL PHIL'S CHILDREN, The Gods of the DSMP are Assholes, Time Loop, Time Loop AU, Unhappy Ending, falling, falling off a cliff, poisoned arrows, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Philza was known as a Legend. A person worthy to be written into the history books; a God, if you will.So why was it that he couldn't do something as simple as save his own children?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	heat haze

**Author's Note:**

> *pain intensifies*
> 
> Before reading this, please note that this story has a lot of heavy topics, including, but not limited to: impaling, kidnapping, suicide, etc. because this is an Infinite Time Loop AU. The descriptions are short, but nonetheless can trigger someone when read. Please heed the warnings! This is your last chance to back away, if you don't feel comfortable with this sort of story.

Phil looks in at the chaos from the outside, and he grieves. He grieves as a leader, as a role model, and most importantly, _as a father._ He is stuck from the outside, left to watch as he is the only one who knows what his kids are trying to do to protect their other siblings. They don’t even know that they are destroying each others’ plans, and it’s not like Phil can _do_ anything about it.

He watches days and evenings pass, which slowly turn into days, weeks, and months. His sanity slowly widdles down as he watches his children struggle for their survival and _own_ sanity--as they try to break out of the time loop.

Sometimes, Phil can feel the blood on his hands. He may not be the one to directly be the fault for their infinite deaths, but, the weight lays heavy on his heart. He slowly watches as every time his children are reincarnated and revived, their eyes become much duller over time. He sees their involuntary flinches and their reclusiveness getting worse each time.

But, he cannot tell them of the others. The Gods will not forgive him, if he meddles in with their “destiny.”

They did something to anger those above, and they were paying the price, by watching their siblings die in each other’s arms.

At some point, Phil loses all sense of sensibility and morals, and he does what he has to, to distract himself from the deaths of his children; Phil cries himself to sleep every instance, because he **_remembers each and every death of his children._ **

\-----  
  


**one.**

The first instance was when Tommy fell in the pool of lava, after being shoved into it by a creeping Piglin. Phil goes on a rampage against the Nether Creatures after that.

**two.**

Techno is impaled by an icicle when he is traversing the harsh winter wasteland. Phil melts the majority of the ice biome. _(Global warming be damned)_

**three.**

Wilbur falls off the cliff as he loses his footing on a mountain. He hits the ground with a resounding crack, neck snapping. Phil uses TNT to “terraform.”

**four.**

Tommy is executed by Hoglins while captured mid-travel in the Nether. He screams for Phil in his last minutes. Phil screams to the skies.

**five.**

Tommy screams as he is kidnapped by some shady cult as a ritual offering. Phil is knocked out and left on the ground, and he internally cries because he knows Tommy will die. Next time, he awakes, Phil _kills all of the cult members._

**six.**

Wilbur dies after being unable to swim back to shore after the water becomes harsh and unforgiving. Phil cringes as he realizes his son spent his last minutes inhaling water that’d inevitably burn his eyes, nose, throat and _everything._

**seven.**

Techno dies in the heat of a duel as he fights the Dictator of a once-beautiful kingdom-turned dystopia. _Phil makes sure to stab the ruler to death._

**eight.**

Wilbur is betrayed by a friend, and he is traded for said-friend’s own personal gain. Phil will remember Wilbur’s eyes of betrayal and distraught as he shanks Wilbur’s so-called _“friend.”_

**nine.**

Techno is brought to his demise after being forcefully drowned. _Waterboarding, that is._ He dies without giving up any confidential information, just like the soldier he was brought up to become similar to.  


**ten.**

Tommy dies leading a revolution against Dream. Just like the Bow fight he challenged him to all those months ago, he ends up losing and _dying._

**eleven.**

Wilbur is casually grazing around the plains when a horse comes running straight for him, and _into_ him, which makes his body get thrown back, and when he lands, his neck immediately snaps.

**twelve.**

Techno is collecting Netherite when a magma cube jumps onto him and envelops his figure. He screams in anguish, one that is uncommon to be heard from the Anarchist-slash-Warrior.

**thirteen.**

Tommy miscalculates his water drop, and he comes crashing down onto the rough edges of the cobblestone path paving the way to the country of Manburg.

**fourteen.**

Wilbur goes insane and blows himself and many others up, and then offs himself, but not before apologizing to Tommy for leaving him in such a rough position.

**fifteen.**

Tommy’s enchanting goes terribly wrong and the runes instead place a curse onto him, subjecting him to a painful curse that will eventually lead him to his death.

**sixteen.**

Techno is tending to his Potato Farm, when he hears a sizzling sound come from under him. His eyes widen in realization, but before he can run from it, he is blown up. _There is no body left for Phil to bury him with._

**seventeen.**

Techno is training, when from the shadows, an assassin appears. The assassin was _specifically_ made to take down Techno, and the Piglin-hybrid stands no chance. Techno dies with an air of defiance surrounding him.

**eighteen.**

Wilbur is revived from being Ghostbur, but it doesn’t solve his problems. It doesn’t solve the fact that he is _depressed_ and more or less, _mentally unstable._ When he offs himself, the sun seems to dim.

**nineteen.**

Wilbur protects Tommy from the poison-tipped arrow heading his way. He sputters and spits out blood as he hugs him, before going limp.

**twenty.**

Tommy had enough of Dream’s manipulations, and so he ended it himself. He hates knowing he was so weak as to let himself be brought under the illusion that the man _truly_ cared about him. He stabs himself with the diamond sword he’d kept a secret from Dream.

**???? // the end?**

The last straw is seeing _all three_ of his children being killed at the hands of the tyrannical ruler and Admin, Dream. Phil decides to end it once and for all. He allows himself to be taken by the oceans, and with that, the world goes back to how it was before. Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are cut from the loop, but not without consequence.

_They have lost their Father._

_They were left alone, once more._

_The bark and howl at the moon, to no avail._

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMM srry not sorry werjhqwbkhej  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> p.s join the Writer's Block Discord!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm


End file.
